Surprise
by shimokara
Summary: Star is an officer in the army when the TVirus breaks out. Without much time he tries to find ways to escape. What happens when the people he's been helping meet there fate with the zombies that were created?
1. Infection Begins

**Chapter One: Infection Begins**

Clouds darkened until the earth below it was covered in darkness. Thunder trembled the pebbles that were scattered on the ground. Lightning flashed scarring away the darkness, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Rain splattered on the ground forming puddles on the ground.

Kids kid under the covers shaking with fear as the lights in their room flickered as the thunder boomed. Parents rested sleepily in their rooms holding their children. Dogs bark from inside their homes at the figures that staggered down the street.

Moans escaped from the dry and pale lips of a few of the dark figures. One of them was short, but if you look close enough you can see that it's a small boy.

The boy had blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were a milky white color. He walked with a limp, but with closer inspection he walked on the side of his foot where a bone seemed to be sticking out of the skin.

People unfamiliar with these 'demons' only got in the way and were bitten, scratched, eaten, or got blood on them. The Living Dead is what newspapers screamed.

Town after town people turned into these monsters and soon the whole world was infested with them. With few places to hide, few had survived without injury.

The ones who survived learn how these zombies work. A shot to the head would keep them down, but anywhere else they would get back up and start after you again. There is no cure so if a teammate gets bit, scratched, or blood in an open wound or eye it's over for them. When that happens it's easier to take them out then rather than wait until they turn. Endangering everyone else isn't an option. The most important lesson of them all is there will be no help. If you are a survivor don't expect to be rescued. You're on your own. You must think survival of the fittest.

"Let's go!" A young man yelled.

Tightly in his hands was an AK-47, a weapon normally used by the military. Around his neck were two dog tags. The word Courage was written on one, and the other one said Strong. Engraved in small letters on the bottom of the tags was the name Sean, possibly the man's first name.

"Now!" Sean yelled at the few people with him.

His weapons raised in the air towards Miranda. She cried with complete terror and let out a scream when the trigger was pulled. Her eyes opened and she looked behind her. On the ground was a dead zombie.

She let out a sigh of relief. Although, the bullet wasn't precise blood squirted out of the hole that had went through the zombie's head. Lisa, the young woman behind the zombie had blood on her body. Looking closely you can see a simple drop of blood fall in her eyes, causing her to blink and rub her eye ferociously.

No one seemed to take note of the action because of the horde of zombies heading their way an they had to get out of there before all of them wound up dead.

(Three hours later)

The group made it into a small ammo shop. Sean cleared the area while the others stocked up on ammo.

"Lisa. Can you go see if there is any ammo in the back room?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Lisa said.

On the way to the back of the room Lisa grew paler. Before she could reach for the doorknob her body jerked forward. She felt pain as she began to have what felt like a seizure. She fell to the floor her body spasaming, as she slowly became the very thing she was avoiding.

Lisa's body suddenly stopped. Her eyes were closed for a few minutes. When her body jerked her eyes opened revealing milky white eyes. She stood up and faced the door almost as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Lisa? Are there any?" Miranda asked.

Lisa didn't move nor did she say anything. When there was no reply, Miranda walked up to her; her gun lowered. Miranda reached a hand out and grabbed Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa's hand moved and grabbed Miranda's; scratching it as the hand was brought to the zombie's mouth. Lisa let out a moan and quickly bit of Miranda's fingers. Miranda let out a scram of pain and terror as her fingers were one by one bit off.

Sean came running towards the scream. He raised his gun and noticed Miranda was alone. He took note that her fingers were missing, and Sean guessed what happened. He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, ignoring her pleading cries.

"Sean! What he hell's wrong with you?" Steve yelled.

He pulled Sean back and slammed him into the wall.

"She was infected." Sean replied, "I'm not going to wait for someone to change before I put them down."

Steve backed off and just stared at Miranda's body. He let out a sigh before turning and walking away. It wasn't long until Steve noticed a small blood trail on the floor. Without a word he held his automatic rifle close as he slowly turned the corner.

Mot too long after there was a gunshot, and Sean knew it was Lisa being shot.

'I should have known' Sean thought scolding himself, 'I should have noticed how pale she was; how much blood she had on her. Some must have got in er system. Her mouth?'

Sean stopped and realized, 'After she rubbed her eye. Se must have gotten blood in her eye. Damn. I should have known.'


	2. Alone

**Chapter Two: Alone**

Star quickly grabbed some more ammo before hurrying out the back door. Steve and Katherine, Katie, quickly followed him outside.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"Somewhere else. Those gunshots would have attracted something."

Katie didn't speak anymore, she only followed. Steve, on the otherhand, pointed his gun in every alleyway or corner, just like Star. Katie held a silver pistol, checking behind the group every now and then.

She took note of a faint cry coming from an alleyway not too far from them. He also took note of the moans up ahead. Star stopped suddenly and looked at Steve and Katie.

"Go down this narrow path. There's a small clothing store across the street. I want you to silently clear it out and wait for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Just go and wait. I'll be there in less than five minutes."

Steve looked at Star before grabbing Katie by her wrist and leaving down the path as instructed. Star, on the otherhand, was holding his gun aiming in front of him as he ran down the alleyway towards the scream that he heard.

"Is anyone there?" He asked.

It was quiet around him, a little too quiet. There were no more moans, which seemed to send fear through him. He came upon a small walkway wondering if whoever is was he heard was in there.

"Hello…" He said softly.

There was another whimper and instinctively he walked towards it. His gun was held high, anticipating what he would do if zombies showed up.

That was Star alright. He was always ahead of his brigade. He always thought and planned ahead of everyone. He was a top-notch sergeant compared to everyone, which would be where his nickname came from. He was always looked up upon by other cadets and gave many speeches during his twenty years in the army.

Star shook his head, it had been a few years since those days and even then the virus was just starting to spread. People were sick, coughing and calling in from work. People often disappeared, but the cops seemed too distracted to care. It never crossed anyone's mind why they weren't responding to any of the calls. Survival was the only thing that seemed to cross through anyone's mind.

People even went crazy. Whether the person with them had a scratch or not, they would still only meet death. This "disease," or so people called it, had spread faster than the Ebola virus in Africa. People were stalking the streets every part of the day looking like zombies from a horror movie that you now seemed to be a part of.

It never crossed Star's mind whether or not this person was in trouble or in pain. He just saw the little girl crunched in the corner facing away from him. He contemplated on leaving the girl there, but the sudden urge in him caused him to speak to her, to at least see if she was in fact alive.

"Are you ok?" He asked his gun still pointed to her.

She didn't move. She stopped whatever she was doing and slowly turned around.

Meanwhile, Steve and Katie made their way into the clothing shop just as Star had said. Both people walked inside and quickly searched the place.

"Do you think Star's ok?" Katie asked holding her gun upon as she walked to the back room.

"I'm sure he's fine. He is from the army after all. He's gone through a lot of training. I don't think he'd go down that fast."

"I don't see anything. Do you?"

"Nah. I guess we wait then."

"Yep. That's what he said."

Katie nodded and sat down on the counter with Steve right next to her. She looked at him and smiled. Out of no where, there was a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Katie asked hopping down.

"It sounding like it was coming from the back door."

"So who's checking?"

"I will."

Steve pushed past Katie and slowly walked towards the back door. There was a light flickering on the other side and all he saw was what looked like a horde of zombies.

Katie let out a scream and Steve came running in her direction.

"Katie!" He yelled firing his gun at the zombies that were eating Katie's body.

Katie let out another choaky scream as her arms were ripped from her body. Steve kept firing, even at the zombies that were coming towards him.

"Die you bastards!"

Steve felt something behind him. He turned his head slightly to the side, enough to see the zombies that were outside the back door were now inside and coming for him. He too let out a scream as his body was ripped to sheds.

It was hard for Star, too shoot a kid. Zombie or not, he's always had a soft spot for kids. Star wanted to cry or find a way to get rid of the horrible feeling. All he could do now is make his way to the clothing store, where Steve and Katie were.

The store was quiet and dark when he got there. Hopefully Steve was the one who thought of that; that nothing had happened to his comrades.

His footsteps grew quicker; his heart was pounding faster. Something wasn't right, something in him wanted him to stop and turn around. He was afraid and he couldn't understand why.

Star opened the door and walked inside. He didn't call out their names or turn on his light. He stared and his face twisted horrifically at the sight on the floor.

There was a pool of blood in the center of the floor, but no body to place it with. He walked farther inside; there was a small blood trail. His heart felt like it was pumping out of his chest, but he still continued. His mind screamed at him, wanting him to turn around and run, but all he could do was move on. He had to find out who the blood belonged to. It seemed too much for just one person and Steve and Katie were no where in sight.

Star pressed on fighting the urge to run. He turns his body to see into a small room, but found nothing. The blood trail led outside. He quickly made his way to the back door and just stopped. One the ground near him were two bodies. Steve and Katie. They were full of bite marks and had body parts missing. Everything in his mind seemed to rush through his body and he slowly backed away. When he knew he was outside and just staring at the front of the store and let out a slight cry.

All blame seemed to point to him. He had told the to go there; he got them killed. Star felt something coming up from his stomach and without hesitation he threw up on the cement sidewalk below him.


	3. Guess who?

**Chapter 3: Guess Who?**

Star wiped his mouth clean from the mess that was now all over the ground. He felt his body trembling and didn't seem to notice the zombies heading his way.

When all senses hit him he took his gun from its holster and fired at the attacking zombies. He didn't stay in that one particular spot though. The army officer ran backwards.

He had to find shelter and more ammo. He didn't have as much as he did when he started. When he was alone and didn't have to worry about anyone, but now. Everything was different. Everyone he befriended was now gone. It seems like he couldn't protect anyone that he met.

He walked past an old looking apartment, which he figured was full of zombies just waiting to get at some flesh. On the side of the road was a corpse.

The gender of the person was unknown from all of the cuts and marks all over it. There even seemed to be a few missing parts, such as an arm and its head.

The bodies seemed to multiply. He wondered how many zombies were here, or if someone had already cleaned this part of town. He looked around for signs of life, but found none.

There was a loud bang as if the earth had shaken and with quiet ease Star quickly moved closer to whatever he heard. He rounded the corner slowly and noticed something huge.

It was neither a human nor a zombie. Its face seemed to be more deformed than any of the zombies he had ever seen. Their muscles were huge seemly like this thing could pick up ten times its own body weight, maybe even more than that.

"What the…?" Star said backing away.

It seemed that this monster had heard him and it turned around. It had no weapons, that Star could notice, but it seemed to be moving towards him.

Star fired his gun hoping the thing would die quickly. His hand stayed on the trigger until it clicked and he threw his weapon to the ground. Without much thought, Star turned around and broke into a run.

The monster was fast, but not fast enough. He rounded the corner and darted down the street, past the bodies, and past the clothing store where his friends were killed. He stopped and caught his breath on the side of a tall hotel building.

The earthshaking steps were silent, but they grew louder with every passing second. Star ran down the street he was on, hoping to find a place to hide, but it turns out it was one big dead end. The sign was gone so he had no warning.

The steps stopped suddenly before continuing, and the army officer turned around, his heart pumping violently out of his chest. Before the monster could even notice the young officer, however, Star was grabbed and pulled into a hiding spot.

"You shouldn't mess with that thing?"

"What? Who the hell are you?" Star asked not trusting the young woman in front of him.

"My name's Jill valentine. I was a cop in Raccoon City."

"Raccoon City? Wasn't that city destroy from a nuclear explosion from its power plant?"

"It was destroyed, but not by a power plant. You see. What's happening in this city happened in Raccoon City."

"How did all of this happen?"

"Umbrella Corporation started illegal experiments in their hidden laboratory known as, the Hive. They created this virus with a cure. The virus, however, had escaped and everyone inside had died. Or so we thought. They didn't stay dead. They came back and fed on flesh."

"That's what's happening here? Their virus escaped again?"

"No. This is just their sick pleasure, to see how fast the virus spreads. The virus is only airborne for thirty minutes. In those thirty minutes it infects everyone that breathes it in. After that specific time the virus spreads when you are either bite or scratched."

"What about the cure?"

"You have a certain amount of time before you change, the time differs depending on the person. The cure doesn't work all the time. It just stops the virus form spreading any further. When you are infected, we found out that zombies don't really come for you as much as they would a live person."

"Are you infected?" Star asked.

"I used the cure a few years ago when I was infected."

"So you are."

"Yes, and what about you?"

"Not that I know of."


End file.
